This is why you shouldn't fly helicopters
by ShadowDragonmoon
Summary: All they wanted to do was cause some mayhem. Stealing a helicopter however, is not advised when you don't know how to fly one. Genesis and Angeal learn that the hard way, and learn something else as well. Genesis/Angeal


**This is why you shouldn't fly a helicopter**

By: Shadow Dragonmoon

**Disclaimer:** I realllly wish I could own these characters. I would be so happy if I could. But I don't. Which is still for the best. Because I would probably mutilate them. Like I do in my fanfics. All final fantasy seven characters belong to Square Enix.

**Author's note:** This is what happens when I'm sitting in a car for quite a few hours. It's really rather short for me, but hopefully over time my fics will get longer. And it is all about quality, not quantity. Right? Either way, this is lacking in both. In my opinion. Or at least compared to some of the other pieces of writing on this website. But I had fun writing it. So it's all good. I probably put these characters out of character in a few spots, especially near the end, but I tried not to. Thank you for reading. Hope you get some enjoyment out of it!

**Warning:** Yaoi ftw. Guy/Guy. Gayness. Homosexuality. Take your pick of word. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you do, good for you.

* * *

(Genesis) We thought it would be fun. Hop in a helicopter, fly to Banora. Land in my parents front yard, waking them up, stealing some precious Banora whites, then leaving. Easy, amusing. Except for the fact that helicopter controls were beyond both of us. So now we were stuck in the woods, lost. Alone. Goddess watch over me!

. . .

(Angeal) Genesis was going crazy, pacing like some wild cat. I wanted to ask him to stop, and relax, but that wasn't likely to happen. I could just tell the stress was building in him, as thoughts raced through his head. Did he bring LOVELESS with him? That would make him relax. It's dark though, so I'm not sure he's going to want to read.

"So?" I almost cut myself on some piece of machinery as I started, caught off guard by Genesis' silent approach.

"Yesh Gen, don't do that when I've got my head stuck in here." There was just enough light from the moon for me to see what I was playing with.

"Sorry." I could picture the eye that probably accompanied his apology.

"Could you possibly check for a manual?" Not that it would help much, because I didn't have all night to read one, but if it would keep him busy… and it might help.

"I already did. There's nothing in there. How much longer?" Now it's my turn, I thought as I rolled my eyes, and kept poking through the mass of metal, and wires.

"I'm not sure Gen. I have no idea what I'm doing." Probably not the best idea for either of us to investigate the inside of a helicopter, but Genesis would set in on fire in about five minutes if he was left to fixing it. Patience was not his strong point, and anyone could tell you that.

"Hurry up please. We have work tomorrow." As if that was the one reason he was anxious.

"Maybe you should go for a walk, see what's around," I suggested casually.

"Fine."

. . .

(Genesis) Angeal was so patient with me. Sephiroth would've shoved me in there, and told me to fix the machine myself. Then again, Sephiroth wouldn't have stolen a helicopter he didn't know how to fly. I meandered through the trees, just trying to give Angeal the space he wanted. Rolling my shoulders, I stepped over a root, and glanced back to the clearing. That we were still alive really was a miracle. Angeal had managed to land us safely on the ground. Thinking of Angeal. I shifted over, until my old friend came into view, and let out a breath. Funny, a knot I hadn't realized I had unwound some. Poor Angeal. To have a messed up man like me on his hands, as well as a broken helicopter. I walked farther into the woods, watching my feet, pondering the lines to a poem that had started to form in my head before we left.

_And from the shadows,_

_You whisper my name._

_As stupid as it is,_

_I'm not afraid. _

_You are an ink splotted angel,_

_Seeking sweet release._

_If I save you,_

_Will you help me?_

No. It should be, 'If I help you, will you catch me?' since an angel hardly needs to be saved, and one is most often described as falling into love, so by asking the angel to catch you, you're really asking them to love you back. I sighed, and kicked a stone out of the way. It doesn't really matter anyways. My angel can never know. Not if I don't want to lose him forever. Then it'd be just Sephiroth and I. I shuddered. A more arrogant bastard, besides myself, I have never met. I glanced up, smiling. To take stock of my surroundings. Trees. Trees. A bush. More trees. I glanced over my shoulder, at the winding path I'd chosen to wander, uncertain. I should probably head back. Now, did I go this way, or that way, I wondered, peering around both sides of a particularly large tree. A few more minutes of wandering, looking for anything familiar, not an easy task when I'd been staring at the ground while I walked, and I had to start admitting it was possible I was lost. It can't be that hard to find a helicopter. If I just keep walking, I'll find it. Goddess, please don't let me be lost.

. . .

(Angeal) It was peaceful and quiet, which was such a horrible thing to realize, because my peace had only been obtained by sending my friend to walk in the woods. I pushed something, trying to get it out of the way, and it clicked. A whirring sound started outside the little cramped cube. I wriggled myself out, to watch in amazement, as the helicopter came back to life. I didn't know what I'd done, but it worked, and that was all that mattered. Time to rescue Genesis from his thoughts. I shut the helicopter off first, before anything went array.

"Hey! Genesis!" I called for my redheaded friend, loping to the edge of the clearing.

"Genesis!" I waited for some sort of acknowledgement. Silence.

"Genesis!" I called again. Still nothing. I put a slightly smudged hand to my forehead, brushing away a strand of onyx hair. He was either playing with me, or had gotten lost. And because I knew Genesis did not want to be out here, he was obviously lost. Dammmmit!

. . .

(Genesis) How far could one forest extend? How many trees could possibly exist in a forest? Where was I? A scrap of nails on bark. I jumped and whirled, finding nothing but a squirrel, that was surely exhausted from being up so unusually late. I groaned. I was losing it. I was a first class soldier, and here I was, jumping at squirrels. I pulled out my rapier, glad for it's familiar weight, and kept walking, refusing to look at my traitorous feet, that had gotten me into this mess. A muffled noise. I stopped, brushed my hair behind my ears, waiting. There. I turned my head, pin pointing the source, and started walking that way. What was the worst that could happen after all?

"Genesis!" I felt my eyes widen. Angeal! I sheathed my sword, and rocketed in his direction, jumping over roots, and swerving around trees. When the black haired man came into sight, his back was turned to me, his pale skin glowing in the moon light. I didn't slow, just ran straight into him.

"Angeal!" I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Genesis!" He pulled me around into his protective arms, where I clung to him. Rocked, slowly, I trembled, my fingers digging into his arms, indulging in a moment of pathetic weakness, in my gratitude for being found. Goddess, thank you for this wonderful man, who cared enough to seek me out.

"What were you doing?"

"Getting myself lost. I'm sorry." I grumbled.

"It's alright. I'm just glad I found you." He pulled my head up, staring intently into my face. I swallowed, butterflies rioting in me.

"Can we go home?" I whimpered, hoping to get his attention moving.

"Yes. Come on." I grabbed his hand as he pulled away.

"Angeal?" I sounded like a little kid, but I was insanely happy to see him. His bright eyes returned to me.

"Yes Gen?"

"Thank you for finding me." He smiled, and pulled me into another hug, something we both knew wouldn't have happened if anyone else was around.

"No problem." I leaned into him, burying my face against his neck. Words bubbled to my lips, and I didn't want to ignore them today. I needed to say them. I needed to properly tell him how glad I was to see him, even though I'd just gotten lost in the woods.

"Ang… I think…" I hesitated, trying to be rational.

"You think?"

"Ang… I sorta might love you," I mumbled, even softer.

"Hmmmm?" Well there was a simpler way to tell him. I leaned back, took a deep breath, and kissed him.

. . .

(Angeal) I could taste his tears on his lips. I could feel him trembling against me. I couldn't believe it'd taken him this long to finally fess up to his feelings. Same with kissing me. It wasn't like Genesis to control his emotions. That was me. Looked like I owed Sephiroth a drink. Genesis pulled back sooner than I'd expected, eyes wide. Fear, joy, and tears welled up in the blue-green depths. His lips quivered. I smiled tolerantly.

"Come on. We've got a helicopter waiting to give us more hell." I'd give him a few minutes to realize I wasn't freaking out, and for him to get his thoughts in order. I lead the way back, with him trailing after me.

"You are a genius," he muttered, as we climbed into the helicopter. On the way home, he was silent, staring moodily out the window.

"You feeling alright Gen?" I finally asked, sensing a coldness growing in the silence.

"No." Blunt. As usual. Unusually open to his state of weakness however. I glanced at him, concerned, before focusing back on the open night skies.

"Ah. Forgive me, but I'm not sure why you're feeling so down."

"You know damn why," he responded crossly. I chuckled.

"You also know I love you Gen. So stop over reacting." It was the only way I could tell him right now. I was to secretive about my emotions to give him a more romantic admittance of my own feelings. Wide cerulean eyes turned on me.

"You… you do?"

"I always have Gen. I always have." A smile graced his face.

. . .

Back at the landing pad, I parked the hell on blades, and hopped out, as fast as I could, glad to have my feet on solid ground, and the helicopter not under my control. As we walked back up to the building, I shot him a look, pondering his unusual silence. The smile had gone, replaced by a calm mask. His eyes told a different, wilder story.

"Gen. Let's make a deal." He looked over at me, pulled out of his thoughts.

"Okay. What?"

"You learn how to fly a helicopter, and fix it, and I'll be your boyfriend. If you want." A cocky grin plastered his face.

"Deal. I spit on my palm, and held it out. He eyed my offered limb for a moment, before giving me a calculating look.

"I can think of another way to mix spit." Not his most elegant statement, but he made his point without actually uttering the simple version of what he meant. As he kissed me, his tongue caressing my lower lip, I pulled him as close as possible.

_I could get used to this. Thank you Goddess._

"Where the hell have you two been all night?"

. . .

(Genesis) Don't even get me started Sephiroth. Be glad that we got the helicopter back in one piece, and that Angeal and I aren't having an awkward silence right now. But what the hell is up with that smug smile? And why does Angeal look so sheepish? I'm missing something, and I don't like that. I'll get the answer later though. Angeal won't be able to resist telling me, if I have to get persuasive. Goddess, maybe you should watch over Angeal instead. He's bitten off more than he can chew.

* * *

**Author's note:** The first sentence in italics at the end here is Angeal's thought. Second sentence is Genesis' thought. Last sentence, which, clearly, is not in italics, is Sephiroth speaking. Couldn't resist throwing him in there, even if it's just at the end.


End file.
